1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure of a head suspension and a method of manufacturing the wiring structure, the head suspension installed in a hard disk drive of an information processor such as computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent hard disk drives are required to have large capacity and high transfer rate and operate at low power consumption.
To satisfy these requirements, in particular, to realize high-speed data transfer, the head suspension must be capable of handling a broad bandwidth. In connection with this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-124837 discloses an interleaved wiring structure. FIGS. 22 and 23 illustrate write wiring 101 to which the interleaved wiring structure is applied. The write wiring 101 is formed on a base insulating layer and includes first-polarity wires 101aa and 101ab and second-polarity wires 101ba and 101bb that are horizontally interleaved and have the same width. First ends of the first-polarity wires 101aa and 101ab are connected to each other through a bypass wire 101c and first ends of the second-polarity wires 101ba and 101bb are connected to each other through a bypass wire 101d. Second ends of the first-polarity wires 101aa and 101ab are connected to each other through a bridge 101e and second ends of the second-polarity wires 101ba and 101bb are connected to each other through a bridge 101f. 
The interleaved wiring structure according to the related art interleaves the first- and second-polarity wires 101aa, 101ab, 101ba, and 101bb on the same plane, to extremely widen an overall width of the interleaved wiring structure and limit the degree of freedom of designing the head suspension.